1st demigod games
by team johanna
Summary: The gods have had an decide who should win the argument each major god(Hades replaces Hera)will reap one boy and girl between the ages of 12-18 to represent them in a game to fight to the death. SYOT CLOSED!WE HAVE A VICTOR!
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to do a syot so here is the tribute form and send it to me by pm. first come first served

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Skills:

Appearance:

Godly Parent

Allies?:

Supplies(anything from the cornucopia):

Reaped or Volounteered:

Reaping Outfit:

Token:

These are the gods you can choose from:

Zeus-God of the sky

Hades-God of the underworld

Poseidon-God of the sea

Demeter-Goddess of the harvest

Ares-God of war

Athena-Goddess of wisdom

Apollo-God of the sun

Artemis-Goddess of the hunt and moon

Hephaestus-God of blacksmiths and fire

Aphrodite-Goddess of love and beauty

Hermes-God of thiefs

Dionysus-God of wine

By the way artemis will have two female representitives


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided that you can also send it to me by review


	3. Chapter 3

Zeus:

Hades:

Poseidon:

Demeter:

Ares:

Athena:

Marlee (NinjaMeap)

Apollo:

Artemis:

Allyson Wildnight(XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX)

Hephaestus:

Aphrodite:

Hermes:

Dionysus:


	4. Chapter 4

ZEUS:

Female:Still needed

Male:Still needed

HADES:

Female:Still needed

Male:Ace Ashford(NeverForgiveOrForget)

POSEIDON:

Female:Still needed

Male:Still needed

DEMETER:

Female:Still needed

Male:Still needed

ARES:

Female:Still needed

Male:Still needed

ATHENA:

Female:Marlee(NinjaMeap)

Male:Still needed

APOLLO:

Female:Still needed

Male:

ARTEMIS:

Female 1:Allyson Wildnight(XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX)

Female 2:Still needed

HEPHAESTUS

Female:still needed

Male:Still needed

APHRODITE:

Female:Still needed

Male:Still needed

HERMES:

Female:Still needed

Male:Still needed

DIONYSUS:

Female:Still needed

Male:Still needed

You are allowed to submit up to 4 demigods now


	5. Chapter 5

I've also decided artemis can have a create her children.


	6. Chapter 6

ZEUS

Female:Still needed

Male:Kendall Martinez(No One You Know)

HADES

Female:Kiamia Vontu(daughter of Artemis 902)

Male:Ace Ashford(NeverForgiveOrForget161616)

POSEIDON

Female:Charlotte Lace(PercyJacksonAlways)

Male:Still needed

DEMETER

Female:Still needed

Male:Still needed

ARES

Female:Still needed

Male:Toby Collins(NeverForgiveOrForget161616)

ATHENA

Female:Marlee Ambers(NinjaMeap)

Male:Still needed

APOLLO

Female:Still needed

Male:Still needed

ARTEMIS

Female 1:Allyson Wildnight(XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX)

Female 2:Daniele Rosewell( .Strange)

HEPHAESTUS

Female:Still needed

Male:Still needed

APHRODITE

Female:Trisha Wainwright(NeverForgiveOrForget161616

Male:Still needed

HERMES

Female:Haylee Dixon(NeverForgiveOrForget161616)

Male:Still needed

DIONYSUS:

Female:Payton Johnston(enmfarming4

Male:Still needed

By the way you can sponsor any tribute anything besides your own

Also you can know submit me 4 demigods

Lastly their will be a career pack made up of the zeus, poseidon, ares and any other skillfull tributes so if youve sent me a tribute send me amessage to let me know if you want to be in the career pack

but you might not get in and if your sending me one say it in the bio


	7. Chapter 7:The reaping

Allyson Wildnight (17)Artemis female 1 pov

I wake up to the sunlight shining on my would have been a beautiful day...if the reaping wasn't on.A couple of weeks ago the gods had an argument and to decide who is right they have made the demigod games.I get out of bed and creep around the beds of my adopted brothers and sisters and my fellow hunters.I walk into the bathroom and get ready.I grab my green blouse and slip that on followed by a black pencil skirt and black heels.I tuck the green blouse in and grab my silver wolf head I'm going to be picked may as well have something to remind me of home.I walk out of the bathroom as tne conch horn goes off, waking every one in camp up. I walk to the Silver flag with the moon painted onto it and wait for the campers.10 minutes later and every ones head counsellors do roll call to make sure every ones here."Allyson Wildnight!"Thalia Grace, a daughter of zeus and luitenant huntress of Artemis calls out,"Here!"I roll call Hera flashes into stage and smiles,"Welcome, welcome, welcome!Today we will be choosing 11 courageous young men and 13 brave young women to compete in the 1st annual Demigod Games!".No one claps."Right!"She claps her hand together and two bowls appear with about 5 in smiles at us"For Zeus!"? There are only a few names I remember like:Kendall Martinez from Zeus, Kiamia Vontu,A volounteer, and Ace Ashfield from hades, Charlotte Lace who volounteered for her younger sister from poseidon, Clora Ben from Demeter, Toby Collins from Ares and Marlee Ambers from the Apollo tributes are called up it's time for plunges her hand into the one bowl pulls out a slip and reads"Allyson Wildnight!".

I collapse to the ground and think, why me, why?I get dragged onto the stage by some satyr guards and hear"Danielle Rosewell!"? Poor Danielle, she's an actual daughter of Danielle there are tributes like Trisha Wainwright, A volounteer from Aphrodite, Haylee Dixon from Hermes and little Payton Johnston from the reaping we pile into the chariots and zoom off to olympus.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry but my computer keeps stuffing up somsorry about the writing.

Next up:Chariot rides!


	9. Chariot rides

Payton Johnston (15) Dionysus female

The tributes are lined up in their chariots as the Zeus tributes, Kendall Martinez and a girl I don't know the name for ride out in tunics and greek sandals whilst holding lightning Hades tributes, Kiamia Vontu and Ace Ashford ride out in golden armour covered in precious gems.I look down at my Jumpsuit wrapped in colour changing grape Poseidon tributes, Charlotte Lace and Some boy ride out dressed as golden mermaids, Charlotte is so brave for didnt even know her sister fully!The Demeter tributes, Cora Blen and some random dude, ride out in Golden Ares tributes, Toby Collins and a very arrogant looking girl ride out in blood-red Athena tributes, Marlee Ambers and another person I dont know ride out as silver owls, Wow they look dazzling!The Apollo tributes, Who I dont know the names for ride out dressed as Artemis Tributes, Allyson Wildnight and Danielle Rosewell are dressed in silver hunting Hephaestus tributes, who yet again I dont know the name for are covered in turning Aphrodite tributes, Trisha Wainwright and Zachariah Montgomery are dressed as Hermes tributes, Haylee Dixon and some random boy ride out dressed like their father and then Aeolus is calling brother and I roll out and wave to the love us!We parade around the city for about 20 minutes and then get ridden to our parents is training better get some sleep.


	10. Just so you know

My computer is still stuffing up so here are the costumes

Zeus-Dressed in tunics and sandals whilst holding lightning bolts

Hades-Dressed in golden armour covered in precious gems

Poseidon-Dressed as golden mermaids

Demeter-Dressed in golden overalls

Ares-Dressed in blood-red armour

Athena-Dressed as silver owls

Apollo-Dressed as suns

Artemis-Dressed in silver hunting clothes

Hephaestus-Covered in turning gears

Aphrodite-Dressed as doves

Hermes-Dressed as him

Dionysus-Dressed in jumpsuits covered in colour changing grape vines

And here are the remaining spots are allowed to submit as many tributes as you want

Zeus girl

Poseidon boy

Demeter boy

Ares girl

Athena boy

Both from Apollo

Both from Hephaestus

Hermes boy

Dionysus boy


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not starting the games or the the training until every single spot is taken up so submit more tributes and remember you can submit as many as you want, the spots you can choose from are

Demeter boy

Ares girl

Hephaestus girl

Hermes boy


	12. Redo of the chariot rides

Thank NeverForgiveOrForget161616 for rewriting this awesome chapter for me.

Payton Johnston (15) Dionysus female:

The tributes are lined up in their chariots as the Zeus tributes, Kendall Martinez and his Sister, who I don't know the name of,ride out in tunics and greek sandals whilst holding lightning bolts with an eagle soaring above them,symbolizing they're Father.

The Hades tributes, Kiamia Vontu and Ace Ashford ride out in gold armor trimmed with Stygian Iron and covered in precious ey were nodding towards the people who were cheering,although both didn't really seem to ey were being escorted by two large hellhounds on either side of the chariot and had two shadow horses pulling them.

I look down at my jumpsuit wrapped in colour changing grape vines and see my brother doing the readied ourselves on the chariot which would be pulled by two leopards,courtesy of our Father,Dionysus.

The Poseidon tributes, Charlotte Lace and her Brother, ride out dressed as golden mermaids and their sea green chariot was being pulled by two magnificent black arlotte is so brave for volunteering! She didn't even know her sister fully and she still did it!

The Demeter tributes, Cora Blen and some other Demeter dude, ride out dressed in golden overalls with grass green eir chariot was covered with vines and plants that made it look like a moving shrub being pulled by two chesnut mares.

The Ares tributes, Toby Collins and a very mean and arrogant looking girl ride out in blood-red ey're eyes showed fire and determination to win the by was being impatient and started whipping the horses to go e boar head in the front of the chariot looked like it was alive with foam dripping from it's mouth.

The Athena tributes, Marlee Ambers and another dude I dont know,ride out in their fancy and sophisticated chariot with amazing architectual designs,dressed as silver owls. Wow, they look dazzling!

The Apollo tributes,who's names I forgot,ride out in their blinding chariot -from Apollo no doubt- dressed as blazing suns,the symbol of they're ople had to shield their eyes but they were cheering none the less.

The Artemis Tributes, Allyson Wildnight and Danielle Rosewell are dressed in silver hunting clothes and was riding a silver chariot being pulled by reindeers.

The Hephaestus tributes, who yet again I dont know the names of, are covered in turning me as the complex chariot they were riding,while being pulled by mechanical bronze horses.

The Aphrodite tributes, Trisha Wainwright and Zachariah Montgomery are dressed as doves with magnificent white e chariot was stunning and was being pulled by two,pure white stallions.

The Hermes tributes, Haylee Dixon and some other boy ride out dressed like their father.I mean,exactly like Hermes with the winged helmet,winged shoes and a replica of e chariot was moving really fast which wasn't surprising since Hermes is the God of Speed.

Just then,Lord A*** was calling my brother and I. We roll out with our chariot and wave to the ey loved us! We parade around the city for about 20 minutes and then we got sent to talk to our ey talked about our training and what we should do. Eventually,they let us go and have dinner before getting some sleep.


	13. Meeting of the gods

The gods all sat on their was the first to smile,"Hello fellow gods!".They all looked back at stared back at them,"So are you excited?".The gods murmured in was first to speak,"But lord,won't it cut down the number of our children?".

Zeus smiled "I have thought a bout that and the solution I've come up with is we have to have at least 2 children every year, the fates will make sure we have a girl and boy and have them sent off to camp!".

The gods whispered among each other,"So"Zeus said"In 5 more days the games will begin!".And with that he turned on his heels and marched out of the Throneroom.

So I still have a couple of spots open and I am not starting until all spots are spots are

Zeus girl

Demeter boy

Ares girl

Apollo boy

Hephaestus girl

Hermes boy

Dionysus boy


	14. Nearly there!

ZEUS:Brianna Easton and Kendall Martinez

HADES:Kiamia Vontu and Ace Ashford

POSEIDON:Charlotte Lace and Taylor Moses

DEMETER:Cora Blen and Tribute boy

ARES:Tribute girl and Toby Collins

ATHENA:Marlee Ambers and Simon Willis

APOLLO:Aria Shallows and Michael Wood

ARTEMIS:Allyson Wildnight and Danielle Rosewell

HEPHAESTUS:Tribute girl and Hayes Hendrix

APHRODITE:Trisha Wainwright and Zachariah Montgomery

HERMES:Haylee Dixon and Tribute boy

DIONYSUS:Payton Johnston and James Veneto


	15. Training day 1

Ace Ashford (17) Hades male

Kiamia and I head down to training and I go straight to the sword station to show my skills off to the careers.I start hacking away at satyr and nymph dummies until the careers come Martinez, the male tribute from Zeus and obviously the leader of the careers speaks up first"Hey uuuhh Ace, is that your name?".I nod,"Well you seem that you can use a sword so do you want to join us?"A smile crosses my lips, now I have a good chance of winning.

I walk away from the Archery station with the careers which I'm not to bad at but I probably won't use it in the I joined the careers everyone introduced themselve to me, Brianna Easton and Kendall Martinez from Zeus, Taylor Moses from Poseidon, Bureaka Shaze from Ares and Trisha Wainwright from move from station to station over time today.I look over to Kiamia who looks pleased with herself as the trainer marvels her because of the magical gift our father gave her, touching deathly items are items that if you touch you get parylized and if you get cut you die.I sit down at the knot tying station with the rest of the careers and I realize that I'm going to have to work hard to win

Kendall Martinez(18) Zeus male

After knot tying I look over at the other tributes one by Vontu from Hades is at the deathly item Lace from Poseidon who wouldn't join the careers is at the Throwing Knive station with Payton Johnston from Dionysus and both of them are actually very Blen and Lewis Elliot from Demeter are at the axe Collins from Ares is at the Close combat Ambers and Simon Willis from Athena are at the Edible plants and animal Wildnight and Danielle Rosewell from Artemis and Aria Shallows and Michael Wood from Apollo are at the archery Santiago and Hayes Hendrix from Hephaestus are at the climing Montgomery from Aphrodite is at the dagger Dixon and Cooper Griffon from Hermes are at the Mace station and James Veneto from Dionysus is at the Spear station.

SORRY IT IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER WITH LOTS MORE POINT OF VIEWS!


	16. The tributes

Zeus:Brianna Easton and Kendall Martinez

Hades:Kiamia Vontu and Ace Ashford

Poseidon:Charlotte Lace and Taylor Moses

Demeter:Cora Blen and Lewis Elliot

Ares:Bureaka Shaze and Toby Collins

Athena:Marlee Ambers and Simon Willis

Apollo:Aria Shallows and Michael Wood

Artemis:Allyson Wildnight and Danielle Rosewell

Hephaestus:Maya Santiago and Hayes Hendrix

Aphrodite:Trisha Wainwright and Zachariah Montgomery

Hermes:Haylee Dixon and Cooper Griffin

Dionysus:Payton Johnston and James Veneto

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE COMPUTER STILL IS STUFFING UP.I FREAKIN HATE IT!


	17. Training scores

Brianna Easton:8/10

Kendall Martinez:8/10

Viamia Vontu:6/10

Ace Ashford:8/10

Charlotte Lace:7/10

Taylor Moses:6/10

Cora Blen:7/10

Lewis Elliot:2/10

Bureaka Shaze:9/10

Toby Collins:6/10

Marlee Ambers:7/10

Simon Willis:7/10

Aria Shallows:4/10

Michael Wood:7/10

Allyson Wildnight:8/10

Danielle Rosewell:5/10

Maya Santiago:7/10

Hayes Hendrix:7/10

Trisha Wainwright:9/10

Zachariah Montgomery:4/10

Haylee Dixon:4/10

Cooper Griffin:8/10

Payton Johnston:8/10

James Veneto:4/10

SO THOSE ARE THE TRAINING SCORES.I GAVE YOU A SCORE ON YOUR INTERVIEWS AND THEN GAMES!YYYYAAAAAY!OH BY THE WAY I'M ONLY 12 SO I'M SORRY IF IT IS BAD.


	18. Interviews

Marlee Ambers (16) Athena female

I straighten my silver dress as the girl from Zeus walks on in a sparkling gold dress.

Tonight is the interviews, Aeolus will be interviewing all 24 of us tonight to find out more about us so the sponsors know who to sponsor.

Each tribute gets 3 minutes to talk to Aeolus but when the 3 minutes is up you have to get your butt off the stage so the next tribute can come up.

The girl from Zeus does very good and then her brother walks on in a yellow tuxedo.

Then Kiamia Vontu from Hades walks out in a coal black dress.I heard she got in with the careers.

Then Ace Ashford from Hades in a black tuxedo

Then Charlotte Lace from Poseidon in a sea green skirt

Then Taylor Moses from Poseidon in a ocean blue tuxedo

Then Cora Blen from Demeter in a white ball gown

Then Lewis Elliot from Demeter in a green tuxedo

Then Bureaka Shaze from Ares in a blood red skirt

And then their calling Marlee Ambers just as Toby Collins from Ares is leaving the stage in a dark red tuxedo

James Veneto (18) Dionysus male

Marlee leaves the stage and the crowd applauds.

She did very well.

Then her brother is called up in a grey tuxedo.

Both Apollo tributes are in orange

The Artemis tributes are dressed in white dresses

Maya Santiago from Hephaestus is in a red gown

Her brother is in a brown tuxedo

Both Aphrodite tributes are in hot pink

The Hermes tributes are in white

And Payton is in a violet dress

Then I'm walking on stage in my dark purpoe tuxedo.

I sit down on the seat and Aeolus shakes my hand

I answer a few questions like "How do you find Olympus?" "With a map"The crowd cracks up.

When the buzzer goes off I walk offstage

The games are tommorrow, gods help us all!


	19. Author's note

Hey sorry.

I bet you thought this was a chapter.

Well I have a vote up on my profile and in 2 weeks I will right the bloodblath.

Vote for your 5 favourite tributes.

See you soon :)


	20. Countdown

(Cora Blen,16,F,Demeter)

I sit on the seat shivering from fear.

I want to go back home to my dad and my brothers and sisters back in cabin 4.

My Nymph stylist,Queenie,walks in and throws a green jacket on the chair.

She glares at me"Hurry up retard you have 20 seconds."

Gods I hate her.

I slip on my dark green jacket and step onto the silver plate.

10 seconds later the glass tube closes and I'm left standing there to the sound of my shaky breath.

All of a sudden the plate lurches up.

I'm left rising in darkness for about 15 seconds and the suddenly I'm blinded by light.

I look around me.

To my left is the 15 year old daughter of Zeus and to my right the 18 year old girl from Hephaestus,what's her name?

That's right,Maya Santiago.

Behind me is a lush green forest.

In the middle of where us tributes are standing on our podiums is a golden cornucopia,the symbol of Tyche.

It's basically a message from Tyche saying"Good luck,you'll need it".

Behind the Cornucopia and the tributes on that side is a gigantic mountain surrounded by a vast desert.

The Cornucopia is filled with survival supplies, weapons,food,water and medicine.

I look at the other 23 tributes and see that they're aimed at the Cornucopia.

I do the same.

I realize that we have 5 seconds left before a fight to the death.

5

I close my eyes.

4

I take a deep breath.

3

I open my eyes.

2

I say goodbye to my brothers,sisters and my dad,just in case.

1

Now I fight.

0

Let the games begin.


	21. The bloodblath

(Kiamia Vontu,17,F,Hades)

The gong sounds and I sprint of my pedestal.

I grab a dagger and sneak up behind Cora Blen from Demeter who's rummaging through a black bag.I grab her head and slit her throat.

She drops dead and I laugh to myself.

That was too easy.

(Cooper Griffin,16, M,Hermes)

I sprint off my platform and reach for a backpack.

I scoop it up in my hands and run into a sword.

My stomach explodes with pain as blood starts pouring out of my stomach.

Ace Ashford from Hades picks up the sword,swings it at my head and the world goes black.

(Lewis Elliot,17,M,Demeter)

I watch the boy from Hades decapitate the boy from Hermes.

I wonder how many are dead.

All of a sudden the little 15 year old from Zeus sees me and runs at me.

I start to run away from her but she zooms towards me with air.

She pushes me over and I fall to the ground.

She raises the axe and...

(Brianna Easton,15,F,Zeus)

I throw the axe into Lewis' head.

I look around and see 2 other demigods already lifeless on the ground.

I start hunting for demigods again.

(Zachariah Montgomery,16.M,Aphrodite)

I crawl away from the screams of death and hide behind a box of food.

Wait a box of food!

I rip open the lid and start to pull out crackers,candy bars,etc.

All of a sudden a burning pain rips through my body and everything turns black.

(Taylor Moses,16,M,Poseidon)

I watch Kendall electrocute the boy from Aphrodite.

I twirl my trident in my hands while looking around for tributes.

An arrow zooms past my head and I see the boy from Apollo aim another arrow at me.

I deflect it with my trident and kick him in the stomach.

He falls to the ground and I send my trident through his heart.

(Haylee Dixon,16,F,Hermes)

I run for a crate full of matches.

All of a sudden Ace from Hades grabs my head and hits his sword into my stomach.

Pain explodes through my body and he throws me over the crate and leaves me to die.

I lay there slowly bleeding to death.

Slowly the world starts to fade until all I see is black.

(Payton Johnston,15,F,Dionysus)

I grab a few cans of food but someone trips me over.

It's Kiamia from Hades.

She sits on me and I burst into tears.

I can't die I just can't.

She's about to stab me but suddenly drops dead.

What?

I see a knife potruding from her back.

I see James(my brother)running towards me clutching a handfull of knives and has 2 hatchets hanging from his belt.

I scoop up my food cans and we run into the forest together.

(Trisha Wainwright, 17,F,Aphrodite)

I tug at the bag as Aria Shallows from Apollo does the same.

I see Bree in the distance shoot electricity at her.

She looks behind her and sees it.

She swings around and I'm tossed in front of her as electricity shoots through my back and everything goes black.

(Toby Collins,16,M,Ares)

Ace runs at me with his sword and swings.

I dodge easily but all of a sudden my chest feels wet.

I look down to see he's cut my chest open.

Before I can say anything my vision goes black.

(Hayes Hendrix,15,M,Hephaestus)

I crawl away from Ace from Hades.

He was about to kill me but saw the son of Ares so he went for him.

I didn't see if he killed him though.

I stand up and collide with Brianna Easton from Zeus.

She growls at me and I look down to see an axe in her hand.

Adrenaline shoots through me but it's not enough.

She throws the axe at my chest and everything goes black.

(Danielle Rosewell,17,F,Artemis)

I aim the arrow at Taylor Moses from Poseidon and shoot.

It places itself in his right shoulder.

He raises his trident and throws.

Wait...what?

It plants itself in my chest and everything goes black.

(Maya Santiago,18,F,Hephaestus)

I throw a hammer at Ace and it hits his knee.

He keeps charging and stabs me in the heart.

The world goes black.

(Brianna Easton,15,F,Zeus)

I spot Allyson Wildnight from Artemis rummaging through a bag frantically.

I look around.

12 demigods lay dead covered in blood.

It's horrible.

But I've got to win.

I sprint over to Allyson close my eyes and throw the axe.

Crack...I open my eyes to see her laying dead on the ground with my axe stuck in her head.

Cannons start to boom.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

That must mean 13 are dead leaving only 11 of us.


	22. Day one

(Brianna Easton,15,F,Zeus)

I pull out the axe from Allyson's head.

I start to dig around the Cornucopia.

I pull out a spear and a pack of throwing knives.

I see the rest of the Careers also digging through the Cornucopia.

A few hours ago all 13 of the dead tributes were pulled into the Underworld by creepy skeleton hands.

Now we wait because a few minutes after the bodies were cleared Aeolus appeared in the sky and announced at 9 O'clock a broadcast will be shown in the sky showing the faces of the 13 dead tributes.

(Kendall Martinez,18,M,Zeus)

I tug out a spear and strap it to my back.

Next I pull out a sword and twirl it in my hand.

I know I can win.

(Ace Ashford,17,M,Hades)

I pull out another twin stygian sword,a whip and then go get a backpack.

You never know what you need.

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

Great I didn't get anything from the Cornucopia.

I did have my token which was a silver sword that could shrink back into a necklace with a drop of water.

All of a sudden I hear chimes.

I'm immediately on guard.

A parachute lands at my feet.

I grab it and open a note.

The note says"Here use Lilly."

Lilly's my stylist!

I knew forest nymph's were helpful!

I open the parachute and pull out my silver sword.

Things are going to get interesting.

(Taylor Moses,16,M,Poseidon)

I lift up a short sword.

This will do.

I strap it to my belt and twirl the trident in my hand.

I wonder if Charlotte is ok.

(Bureaka Shaze,18,F,Ares)

I wonder if Toby is ok.

He didn't join us Careers so I don't know if he's dead or not.

I got a sponsor gift a few minutes ago.

It was an unbreakable spear that shrinks into a anklet.

It was my token but it got taken of me as it was a weapon.

I also have a medical box and a dagger.

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

The symbol of Olympus shines in the sky as the Olympus anthem "Horn of plenty" plays.

First up Kiamia Vontu,the girl from Hades.

Was not expecting that.

Then Cora Blen and Lewis Elliot from Demeter.

Toby Collins from Ares.

Wow another shocking death.

Michael Wood from Apollo.

Both Allyson Wildnight and Danielle Rosewell from Artemis.

Maya Santiago and Hayes Hendrix from Hephaestus.

Trisha Wainwright and Zachariah Montgomery from Aphrodite.

and finally Haylee Dixon and Cooper Griffin from Hermes.

So that means the tributes that are left are both from Zeus.

Ace Ashford from Hades.

Both from Poseidon.

None from Demeter.

Bureaka Shaze from Ares.

Simon and I from Athena.

Aria Shallows from Apollo.

None from Artemis.

None from Hephaestus.

None from Aphrodite.

None from Hermes.

And both from Dionysus.

(Simon Willis,18,M,Athena)

It was hard watching the faces of 13 people we used to hang out with back at camp up in the sky.

Marlee managed to grab a bow and arrow,medical box,berries and bread.

I managed to grab throwing knives, a dagger and a backpack.

(Aria Shallows,18,F,Apollo)

From the Cornucopia I managed to grab a bow and arrow and medical kit.

I can't believe Mikey is dead.

We were really good friends.

All the more reason to win.

(Payton Johnston,15,F,Dionysus)

If it hadn't been for James my face would've been in the sky tonight.

I'm really scared but I have to be strong if I'm going to win this.

Even if that means killing James.

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

I managed to grab 2 hatchets and a pack of throwing knives from the Cornucopia.

Payton managed to grab some food.

When I saw Kiamia ontop of her I had to save her.

She's so innocent.

Yeah so there you go.

Voting is up on my profile so pleeeaaase vote.


	23. Day Two

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

Simon and I wake to up to massive roar.

We hear screams and then a cannon.

What's happening?

All of a sudden the Minotaur bursts through the trees with blood on it's hands.

It charges at us.

I grab my bow and arrow and roll out of the way.

What I see next will haunt me for what could be my very short life.

The Minotaur picks up Simon and rips him in half.

A stumble forward as a cry escapes my throat.

I aim an arrow and shoot the Minotaur in the temple causing it to explode into golden dust.

I drop to the ground.

Simon's gone forever.

I stand up and take his supplies.

Throwing knives,a dagger and backpack.

I stuff my medical box, berries,bread and throwing knives into the bag, strap my dagger to my belt and sling the bow over my shoulder.

I retrieve my arrow from the pile of dust, slide it into my quiver and take off running into the woods.

(Kendall Martinez,18,M,Zeus)

Brianna's gone.

The stupid bull ripped her in half and went running.

Coward.

The Career pack now made up of me from Zeus,Ace Ashford from Hades,Taylor Moses from Poseidon,Bureaka Shaze from Ares and Aria Shallows from Apollo are running through the forest away from 4 Kindly Ones who attacked us along with the Minotaur.

I hear a screech,turn around and see Taylor getting attacked by the 4.

We run over to help but he drops to the ground and a cannon goes off signaling he's dead.

Great now there's only 4 of us left.

We slash and hack at the harpies till their all dead.

I feel a burning pain take over my body.

I look at my arm which has a big purple cut on it.

Everything blurs and then the world goes black.

BOOM

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

I awake to the sound of footsteps.

I'm about to get up when some Careers burst through the trees.

It's Ace Ashford from Hades,Bureaka Shaze from Ares and Aria Shallows from Apollo.

No Taylor though,he must be guarding the Cornucopia.

Bureaka smiles"Look it's the traitor".

I crawl back and Ace says"We're going to either kill you or you have to join the Careers".

I nod and they all say"Great!"

We walk back to the Cornucopia and I ask"Where are the other Careers?"

Bureaka sighs"We lost Trisha and Kiamia in the bloodblath,we lost Bree from the Minotaur, your brother was killed by Kindly Ones and then Kendall was poisoned by them and he just dropped dead."

I feel sad knowing Taylor is dead.

But when I win I'll make sure he's not forgotten.

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

The Olympus anthem plays and the faces of the 4 tributes that died during the day are shown.

First Brianna Easton from Zeus.

I'm surprised for she was very strong.

Next Kendall Martinez from Zeus.

I guess Zeus is out of tributes.

Taylor Moses from Poseidon.

What's happening to the Careers?

And then finally Simon Willis from Athena.

So now there's 7 tributes left on only the second day.

I have a feeling the games will be over soon.

SO THERE YOU GO,DAY TWO.

I HAVE A NEW VOTING FORM WITH THE 7 REMAINING TRIBUTES SO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE!


	24. Day Three

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

I sit outside the tent guarding the Cornucopia with my sword.

I hear a rustle and spin around to see the daughter of Dionysus speeding off from behind the Cornucopia with a bottle of water and a knife.

I take off after her but she's way too fast.

I sit back down and wait for my shift to be over.

(Bureaka Shaze,18,F,Ares)

I wake up to a cannon.

I run outside the tent and see Aria dead on the ground and Charlotte with an arrow in her arm.

I panic "Come on lets get you fixed up."

Meanwhile Ace takes lookout.

"What happened?" I asked.I mean Aria was part of the Careers.

Charlotte just shakes her head"i don't know she just shot an arrow in my arm so I stabbed her.

I wonder what made her betray us.

(Ace Ashford,17,M,Hades)

When the girls come out I take a deep breath"I think we should split up."

Bureaka nods"Yeah, may as well there's only 6 of us left"

So we gather our things and walk off.

Now things will be harder.

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

I hear footsteps and see the daughter of Ares walking through the trees.

She's gonna step in my trap.

The rope tightens and pulls her up in the air.

I walk up to her"Any last words".

She spits in my face.

I pull out the dagger and slit her throat.

Now there is only 5 of us left.

THERE YOU GO.

VOTING FORM IS UP ON MY PROFILE.

5 LEFT SO EXCITING!


	25. Day Four

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

Last night on the fallen Bureaka's face was up there.

I thought the cannon was the Athena girl or one of the kids from Dionysus.

I'm surprised that both of them are alive actually,seeing as Dionysus isn't

exactly one of the strong gods.

I stand up and walk around to wake my legs up.

I should probably start hunting for tributes because there is only 5 of us left.

Ace from Hades.

Me from Poseidon.

The girl from Athena.

And both from Dionysus.

(Ace Ashford,17,M,Hades)

I run through the forest,away from the Drakon.

It shoots acid at my feet.

I scream in pain and trip over.

It raises it's claws and...

(Payton Johnston,15,F,Dionysus)

A cannon goes off.

Wow there is only 4 of us now.

I'm really scared.

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

It's been a couple of hours since the cannon boomed and no ones died since then.

The anthem shines and Ace Ashford's face appears in the sky.

Now the games are getting dangerous.

And I'm the only boy in them.

I'M SORRY ACE,PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

HE LOST THE VOTE AND THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY HE DIED.

I FEEL REALLY BAD!

THE VOTING FORM FOR DAY FIVE IS UP!


	26. Day Five

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

I lay down to go to sleep,no one died today.

The Olympus anthem starts to play but no one died today so the logo just floats in the sky.

I shut my eyes to go to sleep.

Goodnight.

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

The anthem finishes playing.

I was really hoping someone would die today.

I know that sounds mean but if someone died I would be one step closer to getting home.

I lay my head down on my bag and shut my eyes.

(Payton Johnston,15,F,Dionysus)

I wake up to the sound of a voice coming from the sky...wait,what?

I look up and see Aeolus' face in the sky.

"and so,the gods have layed out a table with bags full of something you need marked with your cabin ."

And with that his face dissapears from the sky.

I look over to James.

We all need food.

Us 4 remaining tributes have been living off berries all week.

THERE YOU GO!

ALL THE TRIBUTES TIED SO I MADE NO ONE DIE.

NOW I HAVE A POLL UP FOR THE FEAST!

HAPPY DEMIGOD GAMES AND MAY THE GODS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!


	27. The Feast and Day Six

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

The two Dionysus kids run onto the field and go for their purple bag of food marked 12.

I pull back the arrow,aim and FWOOM!

The arrow flies off the string and finds it's target.

SQUISH!

It makes contact with the Dionysus girls' head.

She drops dead while her brother falls to the ground and tries to bring her back to life.

I'm just feeling horrible when a set of hands grab my shoulders and pull me back.

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

She's dead.

I swear I'm going to avenge Payton by killing whoever killed her.

I realize she's sinking into the ground.

I scramble back and run towards the table.

I scoop up all 3 bags and sprint off.

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

I finish punching Marlee and run off.

Hopefully she dies.

I mean she killed that poor 15 year old girl from Dionysus.

I climb a tree and stay there.

No cannon sounds for hours Marlew must still be alive.

The fallen comes on and only the little girl from Dionysus' face appears in the sky.

I have a feeling that the games will be over soon as there is only 3 of us left.

THERE YOU GO.

SORRY PAYTON BUT YOU LOST THE VOTE!

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE!

YAAAAAAY!

NOW TO THE 3 REMAINING TRIBUTES, HAPPY DEMIGOD GAMES AND MAY THE GODS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!

THE VOTING FORM IS UP ON MY PROFILE!


	28. The Finale

(Charlotte Lace,17,F,Poseidon)

I run through the forest, away from the Hellhound.

I hear Marlee scream somewhere to my left but after about 10 seconds no cannon booms.

I guess she's still alive.

I run straight for the Cornucopia.

All of a sudden I trip.

The Hellhound raises it's claws and...

BOOM

(Marlee Ambers,16,F,Athena)

I cannon goes off.

I wonder who it was.

Well I'm about to find out.

During the night a Hellhound attacked me and I assume it's doing the same to the other 2,ah I mean 1.

I remember reading The Hunger Games so I sprint to the Cornucopia.

If I can get ontop of it I can win.

I break into the field and see the boy from Dionysus climbing onto the Cornucopia.

I pull out an arrow, aim my bow,attach the arrow to the string and FWOOM.

It shoots past his head and misses by about 5 cm.

I run to the other side of the Cornucopia and start climbing.

Even though he got here before me we stil get here at the same time.

We run at each other.

He swings a punch at my but I duck and kick him in the stomach.

He staggers back and wraps me in a headlock.

He drags me over to the front of the Cornucopia and holds me where the hellhounds can see me.

My vision starts to go dizzy from the lack of air when he lets go and I topple of the Cornucopia.

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

I did it,I made Cabin 12 proud.

After the Hellhounds are finished slashing Marlee they run off into the forest.

Marlee's cannon booms and a few seconds later the fallen comes on.

First Charlotte Lace from Poseidon and then Marlee from Athena.

After the fallen,trumpets blare and Aeolus' voice congratulates me.

"The first ever Demigod Games victor,James Veneto,son of Dionysus!"

A hovercraft comes out of the sky and whisks me out of the arena.

CONGRATS JAMES!

I AM SORRY TO CHARLOTTE AND MARLEE BUT YOU LOST THE VOTE AND FAIR IS FAIR.

IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT ANOTHER DEMIGOD TO ME YOU CAN BECAUSE I'M MAKING A SECOND ONE WITH JAMES AS THE 2 DIONYSUS' KIDS MENTORS.

I'LL ALSO BE WORKING ON MY PROPHECY OF 10 STORY.

BUT FIRST:THE VICTOR'S CROWNING,INTERVIEW,VICTORY HALL AND THE "VICTOR'S VILLAGE" FOR DEMIGOD VICTORS!

DON'T SEND ME ANOTHER DEMIGOD UNTIL I FINISH THIS STORY CAUSE WHEN I FINISH THIS STORY I'LL MAKE THE FANFICTION CALLED "THE 2ND DEMIGOD GAMES"SO YEAH.

WAIT FOR THE TRIBUTE FORM TO BE UP AND THIS TIME IT WILL BE LOT'S BETTER.


	29. Victor's Interview

(James Veneto,18,M,Dionysus)

After Asclepius(god of healing)fixed me up from the arena I meet my Satyr stylist here in this room because tonight is the Victor's crowning interview and then a get to go the hall of victors to see my name on a special runs in and tackles me in a hug"I knew you could do it!"?

I laugh"thanks Thorney."

He gets me dressed into a purple tuxedo and hands me a purple cane wrapped in grape vines.

I walk down the hall with him skipping down ahead occasionally yelling"Hurry up!Come on!".

He leads me into a small room and onto a metal plate.

I can hear Aeolus asking my dad questions like"Where you surprised that both of your children made it to the final 4?".

After an interview with my dad Aeolus asks the crowd"Now,the moment we've all been waiting for,the first ever Demigod Games winner,James Veneto!"

Thorney nods his head to reassure me as the plate lifts me onto stage.

I feel like I'm back in the arena.

The light blinds me and I'm on my own,once again.

Aeolus smiles at me"Welcome James!"

I nod my head and smile.

I sit down on the chair that I sat on back at the interviews.

That seems like a thousand years ago.

I look to the crowd.

Thousands of Nymphs,Satyrs and minor gods sit down on floor level.

Up at the top at the back the 12 Olympians sit there,my dad looking especially proud.

Aeolus asks a few questions and then the games start to play on the screen attached to the wall behind us.

But this is no ordinary screen.

This is like a 100×100 size screen.

Anyway.

The reaping goes by.

Then the chariot rides.

The training.

The interviews.

and finally the games start.

It shows the tributes rising up.

It flicks to me.

Standing to my right is Trisha Wainwright from Aphrodite and to my left Lewis Elliot from Demeter.

The gong sounds and the game maker (Prometheus) shows each and every death.

It shows me throw the knife into Kiamia Vontu's back to save Payton.

Then it shows day 2 when Brianna Easton,Kendall Martinez,Taylor Moses and Simon Willis are killed.

Day three,when Aria Shallows and Bureaka Shaze die.

Day four,when Ace Ashford dies,leaving me the only boy left in the games.

It shows day five,even though no one was killed Aeolus announces the feast.

A feeling of dread washes over me.

Next their going to show when Payton dies.

It was hard enough when she died.

I mean I was the head counsellor of the Dionysus cabin back at camp and when she died I felt so upset.

Day six and the feast.

It shows Marlee kill Payton.

All of a sudden the guilt washes away because I killed Marlee.

Marlee killed Payton which means I kept my promise to Payton.

It's the final day.

Charlotte is killed by a hellhound and it shows me and Marlee fight.

I grip her in a headlock and push her over the side.

The screen turns black and the crowd starts to clap.

Aeolus says goodbye and I step back onto the metal plate which takes me back down into the room.

I am taken back to my father's temple where the tributes stayed,and collapse onto my bed.

Tomorrow is the victor's crowning and victory hall.

Better get some sleep.

I don't even bother to change, I just throw my cane onto the floor and fall asleep.


End file.
